Блог участника:RJSnaiper/Это был холодный понедельник
На ваш суд выставляю... Этот рассказ я написал несколько лет назад, задумавшись о том, какой может быть планета Иеронимус - родина Экстона. У этого рассказа есть англ. вариант ниже - прочитайте и его. Хотелось бы знать степень своей грамотности =) "Это был холодный понедельник, местное Солнце светило ярко. Шли первые годы колонизации Иеронимуса. Состоящая из горных хребтов и ледяных вершин, эта планета была неприметным объектом в своей солнечной системе; однако обладала очень важной особенностью, которая интересовала людей. В то время, когда Земля начала ощущать на себе все недостатки перенаселённости и ресурсного парадокса, достаточно было ненароком рассказать о существовании планеты с пригодной для дыхания атмосферой, так к тебе уже становились в очередь за билетом. И не важно - собираешься ты отправлять их туда. Люди готовы были идти за тобой, потому что другого выбора у них не было. Когда-то они хотели быть нужными своему народу, стране, планете, а теперь судьба дала им пинка и отправила их служить абсолютно другому миру, который хоть и обладал привычной атмосферой и знакомым рельефом, но казался чем-то неведомым и новым. Чем-то другим… Экстон был не похож на таких людей. Он родился на Иеронимусе и уже являлся частью этого мира. То, что было новым для первого поколения колонистов, для него было частью повседневности. Но скучать на Иеронимусе не приходилось. Эта планета, конечно, не была адом, но и местом для спокойной жизни тоже. Надо было тщательнее кутаться в шубу и крепко держать оружие. Ведь, не только планета подвергала людей испытаниям. Также хладнокровно и безжалостно относились к ним и местная фауна, которой была не страшна ни буря, ни лёгкий холодок. Но правду говорят, что опаснее человека нет никого в мире. И в новом тоже. Ведь на Иеронимус приехали не только те, кто искал возможность начать новую жизнь. Были и те, кто решил начать новую жизнь за счёт других. Бандитские группировки начали расти со скоростью сугробов в снежную бурю. А тех несчастных, которые оказывались на их пути, ждала печальная участь. В тот день, когда группа головорезов и искателей наживы налетели на Санлайт – Сити (так колонисты назвали свой посёлок), оборвались жизни многих людей, что искали на Иеронимусе новую жизнь, а встретили кровавые реалии Земного прошлого. В тот день жизнь Экстона сделала крутой вираж. Его жизнь уже не будет такой, как раньше. Это был холодный понедельник, местное Солнце светило ярко." It was cold Monday, local sun was shining brightly. Were the first years of Hieronimus colonization. Consisting of ridges and ice peaks, this planet was inconspicuous object in this solar system, but it has very important feature that interested people. At the time when the earth began to suffer the disadvantages of the overpopulation and resource paradox, was to casually talk about the existence of a planet with breathable atmosphere, and people are getting to you in the queue for tickets. And doesn’t matter - will you be going to send them out there. People were ready to follow you because they had no other choice. Once upon a time they would be needed to the people, country, planet, but now fate had given them a kick and sent them to serve completely another world, which, though has the familiar atmosphere and the familiar terrain, but it seemed like something unknown and new. Something different... Axton wasn’t look like these people. He was born on Hieronimus and already been a part of this world. Which was new for the first generation of colonists, for his was a part of daily. But Hieronimus wasn’t a bored planet. It wasn’t hell, but wasn’t a place for quite life too. It was necessary to carefully wrapped in a fur coat and held arms strongly. But not only planet exposed people to test. So coldly and cruelly refers to people the local fauna which was not afraid storm and light chill. But it is true that human is most dangerous person in the world. And in new world it is not exception. After all, not only people, who wanted to start a new life, were flying to Hieronimus. There were those who decided to start a new life at the expense of others. Gangs began appear like a drifts in a snowstorm. And those unfortunates, who found themselves on their way, were doomed. On that day, when a group of thugs and profit seekers swooped on Sunlight - City (as the colonists called their settlement), cut short the lives of many people who were looking for a new life on Hieronimus and met a bloody realities of the Earth of the past. This day changed Axton life cardinally. His life will not be the same again. It was cold Monday, local sun was shining brightly. Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Фантазии и предположения Категория:Экстон